


Make Him Smile

by OwI



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Flower kid is reader, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reconciliation, Self-Indulgent, That sounds cheesy out loud, vent fic sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwI/pseuds/OwI
Summary: Please make him Smile. For me...?Was this the best outcome? Maybe. You'll need to teach him how to be happy again.He did something horrible, was about to do horrible things, can he really be forgiven?You think so.{PLEASE READ NOTES ON CHAPTERS!I wrote this after finishing the game, and has my specific emotions that I felt during  and after the good ending.}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after finishing the game, specifically after I had something really bad happen to me, personally. I wanted a 7'4" dentist to comfort me. So this is kind of a self insert but it's written so everyone can be the reader/Flower Kid.
> 
> Follow my Twitch and Tumblr, same name as on here.

You hand him the Tooth Lily. He holds it in shock, seemingly snapped out of the tirade he was going on.

"This… this is…my Lily..." Dr. Habit struggles for words, "The only person who knows how to grow this is… me." 

He looks down sadly, "So you know all about me then? And you still came to see me?"

You nod.

"I see…" He thinks for a moment before speaking again, "Will you listen to my story, Flower Child?"

You nod. 

After his explanation, he keeps speaking, "You can make them all happy...and you can start with me."

He looks at you hopefully, "What do you say, Flower Kid? Will you be my friend?"

You nod enthusiastically.

"Thank you," He smiles, looking close to tears, "so very much…" He sniffles, using his sleeves to wipe at his eyes.

You smile at him, showing your teeth. With a couple missing, of course. But the gas making you drowsy numbs the pain.

Rushing to him, you give him a hug. He kneels down to hug you back, squeezing you tightly.

"I'm sorree I hurt u, So sorree…" Habit sobs.

You can feel his tears soaking onto your coat, but you don't care. Habit needs comfort and so do you. 

You speak softly, shedding a few tears yourself, "It's… not okay. But I forgive you."

Dr. Habit pulls back, looking at you with tears in his eyes, "U… spoke. 2 me?"

You keep hugging him, "I needed to." 

He buries his face in your hair, "thamk u, flower child…" ...At least he isn't crying so hard anymore.

It's strange to have someone so much bigger than yourself hugging you, but not unwelcome. You stay like that for a while, comforting him while he comforts you. Until, finally, the laughing gas knocks you out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took me so much time to update this. I've been going through a large writer's block for the last several months. The 1 year anniversary site lit a fire under my butt and I finished a second chapter.  
Follow me for updates  
My Tumblr is [Here](https://owlfromthemeadow.tumblr.com/)  
My Twitch is [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/owlfromthemeadow)

You wake up in a familiar bed. At first, you think that the previous encounter was a dream, but you feel a hand on your head. A large, clawed hand. 

Habit. You roll your head to look at him. He's leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. Is he asleep? He looks…oddly peaceful.

You reach up and remove his hand from your head before sitting up.

He stirs at the movement, opening his eyes and yawning, showing his rows of teeth. Mildly unsettled by the sight, you turn away for a moment.

You look back, locking eyes with him. Habit speaks softly, "Gud morning,,, friend." He's speaking in that silly tone, it seems he's happier.

You reply, "Morning, Habit-"

"Boris." He cuts you off.

You look at him questioningly. 

"Myy first name iz Boris."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Boris." you reply.

He smiles genuinely, taking care to hide his extra teeth, "Very nicce to meet u to,,, Flowerr kid. "

Boris speaks again, his voice having reverted to his more serious tone, "I'm so very sorry, Flower Kid," he looks off to the side, "thank you for snapping me out of it." 

A sheepish smile forms on his face and you smile back. You don't feel any teeth missing, though. You, again, look at him questioningly.

"I fixed your teeth after you passed out from the gas," he smiles a bit, "and deactivated Martha." he cringes a bit at the name.

You smile a bit wider, "Thank you, Boris."

"I was only fixing what I broke…" He replies.

"It's not your fault." you hum, "Well… it kinda is, but…" you trail off.

  
  


He looks down guiltily, "It's okay, Flower Child, I know." 

There is a heavy silence for a moment before you try to stand up, but your legs have become numb. Boris notices this and stands up fully, offering his hand. You take it and he pulls you up, you mumble your thanks to him. 

"How long was I out?" You ask, slowly walking down the stairs alongside him.

"Only a day," He says as he tugs you along, out of your room and down the stairs.

You look around, the pot that was holding the Daybloom is empty and a small sprout has replaced it, you give him a small smile and he returns the gesture.

"So,,, where will u go now?" He asks.

You ponder for a moment, "I… don't know," you shrug, "I don't think I  _ have _ anywhere to go."

"I thought u hadd many places,,," he looks to the side, "maybee u can stay here forr a while? <:/"

….Would you stay? With the man(..?) that savagely tried to wrench your teeth out to put in his own mouth? Would he try again? 

You decide to make (what might be) the wrong choice, "...As much as I don't trust you right now, I'll choose here."

Habit cracks a small, sad smile and nods understandingly.

He leaves for a bit to take care of some things and you look around. The flowers seem just fine for now, so you decide to look at the posters on the walls again. Most of them are to do with his previous psychotic state, dentist things, and Martha. 

He wouldn't like looking at these, would he? It would remind him of what he did to you, what he could've done to the other Habiticians... 

You begin to take them down. Even if he did do something unforgivable, you refuse for him to be reminded of it every time he looks around the Habitat.

You're determined to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now knee-deep into Half-Life VR but the AI is self aware so I may write one-shots for that. Be prepared for me to spread out WayneRadioTV's version of Gordon Freeman and some meta Dr. Coomer.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Boris speaks all misspelled when he's feeling strong emotions (happiness sadness, anger, etc.)  
This story makes me happy, for once. I'm going to keep writing it, I'm not done yet.  
Love you guys.


End file.
